Heroes of Olympus 2
by galaxyeyes3000
Summary: A new adventure! With new characters than the usual demigods. The sun goes out and four new bloods(eh-eh, punny) have to help bring order to the balance of good and evil! This Austin is different than other Austin present in Rick's novels, heheh just a coincidence. - -
1. Chapter 1 Callie

Hero's of Olympus Part 2

Chapter 1 Callie If you're looking to read a book that's about happy endings and fairytales, put the book down and read something else. The weirdest day of my life started like this. First I guess you need to know some about me, so here it is. My name is Callie Graven I am a 7th grader at Innovation Academy, and the only good part this school is the projects and my friends Aubrey George and Austin London. Sure Aubrey could be a girly girl sometimes but she was really nice and she understood me. My other friend, Austin, he was nice kid with ADHD, and he was teased because of that condition but I never saw why.

Anyway it was cold morning, I came to school and then to homeroom like any other day. I sat down at my table with Austin, Ethan, and Timmy. If you haven't met Timmy Nelson you have good luck. He is an ugly 7th grader with a head that is bigger than his body. He isn't a tall or anything he's just annoying and he picks on everyone, and he basically picks on me, Austin, and Aubrey everyday. He calls me a brainiac and pretty much every name for a nerd, he calls Aubrey a beauty queen and sometimes a walking barbie, and Austin he calls him every other stupid/hyperactive thing he could think of. Usually I could keep my calm around this guy, but today I have had enough with the jerk. Anyway after the roll was called Mr. Petrie said

"Pick your groups to work with for today's lesson, while I use the restroom." So obviously it was me Austin, and Aubrey in a group. We were talking when Timmy came over to our table and said  
"Well there's the geek, the barbie, and the kid with the attention span of glue"  
"Leave us alone Timmy" I said.  
"What are you going to do to stop me?"he replied.  
"Just shut up and go back to you table" I barked back.  
"Aww the puny nerd thinks she can tell me what to do. What are you going to do about?" he replied. I promise I don't remember getting up and flipping him into the wall, I mean it was just like instincts. He landed into the wall with a big "THUD!" then he got back up and said in a hollow voice  
"You have done better than I expected Callie Graven, you are truly a strong demigod. To bad I must destroy you!". Then he started steaming, and then Austin took over and tackled him and yelled  
"Aubrey go get a fire extinguisher maybe we can stop him that way!" as Timmy started growing huge, and had his skin starting to glisten, like snake scales, and with that she ran out of the room. I ran to the desk to look for anything sharp, finally a staple-gun. Right as I looked up Austin was away on the floor from what was Timmy, and instead of human he was a dragon with several heads. I don't how I knew what it was, but I did, it was hydra. Again instincts took over I ran and pushed Austin out of the way before the hydra could spray him with poison. I saw all of my classmates running out of the room which was good I didn't want the to get hurt. Right at that time Aubrey ran in the door with the fire extinguisher she looked stunned, but she threw the extinguisher into a hydra's mouth and ran for us.  
"What are we going to do?" she yelled.  
"Well, I have a plan just follow my lead" I yelled back. And with that I did the stupidest thing I have ever down, I unlatched the window of the classroom and jumped out. Thank goodness it wasn't two stories up or I would have been dead from the hydra already. I ran toward the baseball field right in front of me. I looked back and Austin and Aubrey were right behind me, so was the hydra. We came to the creek and jumped in  
"So what's the plan?" Aubrey asked.  
"Well, the hydra spits poison so if we are in the creek we can dodge the poison and it will cool it down, and we can maybe get their heads buried in the mud." I explained.  
"Good plan now let's test it" Austin said.

Just in time to warn us the hydra came upon when it saw me, well it came right for me. I jumped out of the way just in time for the first hydra head to get stuck in the mud, right where I had been two-seconds ago. The speed of the monster was blindingly horrific, like a snake combined with a cheetah. Aubrey did the same, and Austin was awesome, he bounded off a hydra head, and landed in the water and jumped out of the way for the next hydra head to get stuck. We kept going till the last one bounded for me this time I didn't wait I leaped into the air and stapled it's eyes. Then Aubrey poked it with a stick and started making sounds so it would follow her. Then it bounded toward her and she got out of the way just in time. While they were struggling to unlatch their heads Austin said  
"Well this is an interesting morning by the way awesome job you two."  
"Thanks. Anyway what was that about? What did he call you, Callie? A demigod?" Aubrey said.  
"Yeah. That's what he said and I have no idea what that is, and when I was fighting it felt like instincts." They nodded their heads in agreement;  
"I have a feeling know one else could see what we saw, everyone ran out of the room screaming "Callie's killing Timmy!"  
"Yeah. So what do we do now?" Austin replied.  
"I have no idea. But follow-up question is that a flying Pegasus, or do I need to be put on medication?" I said.

That's it for the first chapter, let me know what you think! if you see a typo or grammar error please put it in the comments or msg me! Next chapters up in a day or so.


	2. Chapter 2 Callie

Chapter 2

Callie

So, you know it isn't your typical school day when you kill a hydra, get called a demigod, or see a Pegasus flying towards you. It landed gracefully as me, Austin, and Aubrey stared in awe of its presence. It was a beautiful sleek ebony Pegasus with gorgeous wings. It whinnied and kneeled down before us, as if it wanted us to climb on it.  
"Hey buddy do want us to get aboard?" Austin said. It whinnied again as if it said; "Well DUH!"  
"Come on guys it can't be the weirdest thing to happen to us today, and the fact that the teachers are about to walk towards us mean we should probably leave soon." Aubrey said wistfully. Austin and I turned around and looked and saw all the teachers gather around and talking, and they looked like they were about to kill us.  
"Let's go" I agreed, and with that I hopped on a black Pegasus with my friends. I had no idea where we were headed I just knew that I needed to get away from that school. On the ride there I thought about my family, and wondered if they notice I was gone. My mom was a pharmacist at a local hospital and my dad worked at a electrical plant. My sisters both worked and were married, so I didn't see them often. Everyone said I looked more like my dad then I had some of my mom some of features but not really. I have lived in Kingsport, Tennessee all my life, and I went to same school till 7th grade. Then there's Aubrey and Austin's families. Aubrey's mom had left when she was just a baby, and Austin's mom and dad are divorced, he never sees his dad. Aubrey broke the silence (it wasn't really silence Austin was snoring and laying back on the Pegasus's hip) and said  
"Well this has truly been the weirdest day of my life. My dad is going to kill me when I don't come home."  
"Maybe when we land we can call your dad, but for right now it's a good thing that we're away from that place" I replied.  
"I know but it feels weird leaving home." she said.  
"Well maybe it wasn't our home, and I don't know it just feels different" I said.  
"Yeah, your right... Anyways how did you know what that thing was anyway?" she asked.  
"I have no idea it just felt like instincts, and the same when I was fighting" I replied.  
"Yeah I felt like that too. But it looks like we aren't going to land anytime soon so let's be like Austin and take a nap." she insisted. I wanted to protest but I couldn't find the words, so reluctantly I fell asleep.

I dreamed I was in complete darkness and heard this voice it said  
"My little demigod you are a fighter, but this a fight you cannot win, you will be my chess pawn in this war I'm burring. You will bring me back into power and this will be your choice or failure, you will bring back the Night. I don't care if you fall to me or one of my many children. I just wish that you fall in my will for the Night." Just like this afternoon I couldn't find the words to speak. I wanted to yell  
"In your dreams!", but I couldn't. Then the dream changed to this place that smelled of straw berries, and their were 2 kids about 17 or 18 who sat in front of this big blue house.  
"Who are the kids we're supposed to meet?" the guy asked.  
"I have no idea, and I know they must be linked to Rachel's prophecy because otherwise my mom wouldn't have told me to expect new demigods that would play an important role in my life. And she told me that me and you were in charge of them, Percy."she replied.

The dream faded and before I knew it, Aubrey was shaking me.  
"Wake up Callie!" she yelled. I could see why she was yelling the Pegasus was in a nosedive towards a crowded wooded area. Austin was now awake holding to the Pegasus as much as he could. We landed in the woods and we jumped of the Pegasus's back, we looked around we saw this huge pine-tree on top of hill, and near the tree was a dragon with something that looked like wool beside of the dragon on the tree. While we were staring these weird looking demon grandmothers surrounded us.  
"Can we kill them now?" one hissed.  
"Why not?" another hissed in agreement.  
"I prefer living!" Austin spoke over the weird demon grandmothers. One charged at me, and I rolled out of the way just in time then I grabbed onto her leg and slammed her to the ground and she dissolved into dust. Suddenly I felt like I couldn't breath like my lungs were filled with sludge.  
"Yes, little demigod you realize what we are, you will die and feel the pain of not breathing but mud just like the hydra." the first one hissed. I could feel the mud filling up my lungs, but I charged anyway with just a rock I picked from the ground. I have no idea how many I killed, but I just know that Aubrey and Austin were fighting right along beside me taking down a few at a time. I was doing fine trying not to inhale the mud in my lungs but just focus on the rest of the demon grandmothers, and then I was to slow for one that came from behind she sunk her claws into my neck. I screamed in pain, and she was the only one left, and I could see out of the corner of my that Aubrey was blinded just like she had done to the hydra and Austin was taking care of her. I couldn't let her get to them, so I charged her the very last of them. She was to quick for me, and since I wasn't quick enough my rock alone couldn't kill her. I had lost hope until the same girl from my dreams yelled from behind the demon grandmother  
"Catch!". With that she flung a sword and I caught just in time to sidestep from the demon and slash her through the neck, and I watched her dissolve into dust. Then the pain overtook me, and I passed out.

So that wraps up chap two! Let us know what you think of this series, suggestions and favorite parts in the comments and msg me if there is a typo thats making you angry as a grammar Nazi!


	3. Chapter 3 Austin

Austin

I have had the weirdest day; first me and my friends kill something called a hydra, ride a Pegasus, and kill demon grandmothers. Right after Callie had passed out from the pain of her cut, these people all wearing orange t-shirts showed up crowding around. Two boys that looked like twins picked up Aubrey from where I had laid her down. They were carrying her when the girl that threw Callie the sword showed up and started yelling at one of the twin's  
"Travis! What happened you were on watch?."  
"I fell asleep Annabeth! I covered for Connor last night and I was so tired!" Travis yelled back. They continued with this conversation, and then a boy that was about 18 walked over and picked Callie up and said to me  
"Come with me. We have a lot to talk about. By the way I'm Percy and you are?"  
"I'm Austin" I replied.  
"Walk with me." he said while motioning forward. We walked through the place that was called "Camp Half-Blood" along the way we saw kids with armor on running with swords and spears, and kids playing volleyball. Percy explained to me that the Greek gods of myth are real and sometimes they have children with mortals that are called " demigods (half-bloods)"  
"So how old are you" he asked.  
"I'm 12" I replied just as Callie groaned in pain.  
"Well your parent should claim you soon they claim before you turn 13, and I'm guessing that your dad left your family when you were little?" he guessed.  
"Yeah. How did you know?" I asked. He stopped before he said  
"Because it happened to me too. My father left my mom and I when I was still a baby, but I got claimed after I came here. I'm the son of Poseidon."  
"The sea god?" I guessed. He nodded and replied  
"Yeah. Well I bet Chiron will want to tell you more, but lets keep walking I know how painful getting attacked by an arai is." I couldn't ask anymore before he walked on. We came upon this big blue house, and Percy walked on up to the door and asked  
"Can you give me hand?" So I opened the door for him. We walked to the part that what Percy called the "infirmary". He gently put Callie down on a bed that was right beside of Aubrey. Aubrey was now awake and eating slowly what looked like lemon squares.  
"Hey Austin are you feeling okay? And thanks for pulling away from the demon grandmothers back there." she said.  
"I'm fine and anytime, I know you would have done it for me." I replied. She smiled and ate one more lemon square. Percy was now force feeding Callie, lemon squares and pouring some kind of liquid into her mouth too. He said  
"Austin you need some nectar and ambrosia too. Just don't eat too much it's the food of the Gods, too much and you'll burn up." Cautiously, I ate the ambrosia squares and tasted like the delicious brownies my mom makes, and then I drank some nectar and it tasted like the sweet gooey carmel sundaes my mom would by for me when I was younger.

"Feel better?" Percy asked. I nodded and then I sat down on Aubrey's bed. She put her hand on my arm and said  
"Hey! You need to rest, I saw you when we were fighting, you must be exhausted." Percy said in agreement  
"Yeah both of you need to rest tonight, and especially since we have capture the flag in two days." We both looked at him with confusion. He cracked a smile and said,  
"I'll explain tomorrow". With that I laid down on an empty bunk, that was two down from Callie. I thought I would never fall asleep, but instantly my eyelids grew heavy and I fell asleep. It felt like I had only been asleep for seconds when I woke up to a bustling. I opened my eyes to the girl named, Annabeth, and another boy with golden blonde hair. They were carrying a boy with dirty blonde hair, and he looked 12 years old. He had a scratch on his neck and both arms, the scratches looked just like the one Callie had gotten on her neck. Apparently the noise of them putting the boy down on the bed right beside of me had woken everyone. Aubrey was wide-eyed looking at the boy, and Callie was now up and she had the same look at as Aubrey. She said  
"What is he doing here?". Then she tried to sit-up put it was too fast she grabbed her forehead and sunk back in her bed. The boy that had carried the other guy in saw she was in pain, and he put his hand on Callie's forehead and hummed a tune and she instantly fell asleep. Also, she showed no signs of pain.  
"Thank you Will. You can go back to watch now." Annabeth said. He left in a hurry. She turned to me and asked  
"Do you know him?", I shook my head. Aubrey piped up and said  
"Callie and I know him we went to school with him until this year we changed to the same school. His name is Jacob Dun." Annabeth nodded and said  
"That explains why she was so surprised to see him. Well you guys and him have something in common, he was just attacked by the arai." Aubrey and I stared at Jacob while Annabeth started to force feed him ambrosia. While Annabeth was feeding him she turned to us an said  
"Percy said he didn't ask you guys how your day has gone. Would you mind to tell me?." After that Aubrey talked about her and Callie's life and friendship, and then I talked about my life. Then Aubrey and I started taking turns about how we had got attacked by the hydra, how we had left on the black Pegasus, and are fight with the demon grandmothers. Annabeth listened so well I wanted to tell her about my dreams, but it didn't feel right. When we were done Annabeth nodded and said  
"You three are lucky not many first time half-bloods could defeat a hydra and the arai. The Pegasus that brought you and Jacob here was Percy's Pegasus, Blackjack, he was scouting the area for new demigods to bring back to camp. But you say that Callie came up with the plan to kill the hydra?" We nodded and she said  
"That was very clever of her." She looked like she wanted to say more but she didn't.  
"More than likely your godly parents will claim you by the end of the week, but until then you can move into the Hermes cabin, they keep the demigods that are unclaimed. Then tomorrow after breakfast come and find me, and then we will get you your own weapon. Then I'll give you your camp schedule." We both nodded, then she cracked a smile and said;  
"I would train hard tomorrow because on Thursday we have capture the flag." Again we gave the confused looks and I said  
"That's what Percy said"  
"Yeah. It's our favorite camp game, I'll explain the rules tomorrow. Now both of you get some rest." With that she left Jacob snoring, Callie passed out, Aubrey rolled over to sleep, and I laid down and once again I instantly fell asleep.

Well, that's it for this chapter, be sure to leave comments down in the review, we'd appreciate it! Let us know what you think. BTW, i found out the pattern that i will be publishing, i can put up new chapters on monday-wednesday around 12:30. -GalaxyEyes3000 OUT!


	4. Chapter 4 Aubrey

Chapter 4 Aubrey I woke up to sound of loud ringing. I opened my eyes and sat-up. I looked around and saw that Austin was already awake, and Jacob and Callie was still asleep. It was pretty weird seeing Jacob again, especially since I hadn't seen him in 8 months. Austin all of sudden said  
"Good morning."  
"Good morning." I chimed back.  
"Was that the breakfast bell?" I asked.  
"I think so, and if it was it would have been nice of Annabeth to warn us that we would wake up to a fog horn" he replied. I nodded back, and then Callie woke up with a start.  
"Oh I'm sorry babes did we wake you?" I asked. She said  
"Yeah, but you're fine", and then she let out a groan  
"My whole body aches. Is Jacob going to be ok?" she asked, she tried to sit-up but before she could, I stood up and pushed her back down.  
"Don't try to get up yet, and yeah he's going to be fine. He just needs to rest just like you do. You've had a rough time yesterday, so just go back to sleep." She looked like she was going to protest, but she sunk back in her bed and slowly fell back asleep.  
"What do we do now?" asked Austin. Another deep voice answered  
"Well, I suggest you get down to the mess hall before they eat all of the food." With that a man with the body of a white stallion came in. Austin and I stared,  
"Are you Chiron?" he asked. Chiron nodded  
"Did Percy tell you?" Chiron asked. Austin nodded back, I remembered from when Connor Stoll had carried me to the infirmary, and that he explained that Chiron was activities director and was called a centaur.  
"May I show you the way to the mess hall, and from there you can eat with the Hermes cabin." he said. Austin and I nodded, and from there we followed Chiron. On the way to the mess hall, Chiron was explaining more about Greek mythology, and about Camp Half-Blood. I was trying to listen, but I kept thinking about my dad and who my mom could be. My dad was a shop teacher at a high school in Elizabethan, Tennessee. He and I hardly ever talked anymore. On Tuesday morning we had a fight about how he never talks to me about mom.

part two of this chapter is next, sooooo sorry, total inconvenient, i know, it was to big for one, and i didn't know where to cut it.


	5. Chapter 4 and a half Aubrey

Part two of previous chapter Four

I always thought that he hated me because I was nothing like him. I was dyslexic and ADHD and for the most part I hated school. Everyone liked me, but after a while people would just turn on me. Then, through all the new friends Callie had stuck with me, and I loved Callie it's just me and her could be opposite ends of the spectrum. She was a straight A student, but she wasn't prescribed with ADHD, then again the doctor hadn't seen her when she had eaten sugar. She loved engineering, science, math, and all of that stuff. I loved going to the mall, getting my nails done, and stuff like that. The one thing that we loved doing together was going to movies. Then I started thinking about this year when Callie and I changed schools together. I always told everyone that I changed because my dad moved closer to Innovation Academy, but Callie and I know what really happened. It was the next to last day of school, and I asked my math teacher, Mrs. Dudley to use the phone to call my dad. She told me I couldn't because the classroom phone was broken, and so I asked can I use her phone. She said yes, and when I started to call it's like she can to her senses. She yelled at me saying I stole her phone, and then the principal kicked me out of school. I tried to tell my dad that, but he didn't believe me I think that drove the wedge in our relationship.

I snapped back to reality when we came upon the mess hall there was 20 tables, one for each of the cabins, even though some were empty. I saw some familiar faces like Annabeth, Percy, the Stolls, and Will Solace. Chiron let us get some food on our plates, and goblets that filled with whatever we wished, and then he let us sit at the Hermes' table. I chose to sit between Austin and Connor Stoll. We ate mostly in silence, until the rest of the table introduced themselves. Right after breakfast Austin and I went and found Annabeth. We found her right near the edge of the mess hall. When she saw us she said  
"Hey guys I have some other things I have to deal with this morning so I can't get you your weapons till this afternoon , which might be good so we know what your strengths are." She paused and before she could say more, Percy came up behind her and kissed her. Then he asked  
"Hey you going to get these guys some weapons?" Annabeth said  
"No, we're doing it this afternoon because I need to talk with Rachel. Unless you want to take them." Percy looked at her apologetically and said  
"Sorry I have to get ready to help with sword fighting and then get ready to help at the canoe lake."  
"That's fine." she replied. Then Annabeth turned and yelled at girl with choppy brown hair with braids down the side, and I couldn't see till she closer that the braids had white feathers in them. She came up right beside Annabeth, and Annabeth turned to her and said  
"Piper can you show these new half-bloods their schedule and were to go." She nodded and said  
"Of course."  
"By the way, Piper this Aubrey and Austin, Aubrey and Austin this Piper the daughter of Aphrodite." Annabeth introduced. We exchanged "hello's", and then Percy said to Annabeth  
"Can I walk you to the big house?", she nodded. They walked off together, and Piper gestured us forward. She first took us to the camp store to get us a change of clothes. While we were walking to our first activity I asked  
"Who's taking care of our friends in the infirmary?"  
"The kids from the Apollo take care of the people in the infirmary."  
"Oh." I said. The rest morning was a blur. Right after lunch Annabeth found us and took us to the armory on the way there she talked about her family, her adventure with Percy, and the giant's war from last summer. When we got there Annabeth said  
"Look for a weapon that fits you and the way you fight." I looked around for something my size, but nothing fit. Annabeth saw that I was having trouble finding something and she said  
"Hey it's ok if you don't find something, we can have the Hephaestus cabin make you a custom sword. If you would like?" I nodded, then Austin came from behind some shelves of daggers when he asked  
"Can I have this bow and the quiver with the arrows, also I found these cool daggers and wondered if someone could teach me to use them?" I had seen Austin in action during archery practice earlier. He was amazing, he hit every target perfectly. The only way I had got through it, was that Connor Stoll helping me. Which I didn't mind he was cute and sweet. Annabeth said  
"Sure if you think you would rather have than a sword, knife, or spear." He nodded, I was glad he had found something.

We walked out of the armory and I said  
"Annabeth, before we go to dinner can we go see our friends in the infirmary?"  
"Of course, I need to talk to Chiron anyways." We walked peacefully to the Big House, and when we reached the infirmary. We were greeted by Will Solace, he said  
"Your friends are fine they've been asleep for most of the day, and when they were awake they asked about each other. Are they really good friends or something?" I nodded and said  
"They've known each other for a long time." I wanted to say, i also wanted to say the fact that they like each other. Callie liked him I just knew it, but every time I said something about crushes to her she denied it and changed the subject.  
"Anyway, I think as long as they don't do anything to physical tonight, they can come to the campfire later." Will said.  
"Can they play capture the flag tomorrow night?" Annabeth asked. Will cracked a smile and replied  
"Yeah I think they can." I looked behind Will to see Jacob and Callie both awake and laying on their backs talking to each other. Austin and I walked towards them, and we came upon them just in the middle of their conversation. They stopped when they saw us and Jacob looked at me and said  
"Long time no see my friend." I giggled and said  
"Yeah, it sure has.". Austin cleared his throat loudly and I said  
"Oh sorry! Jacob this is Austin, and Austin this Jacob. Jacob we went to school with Austin at our new school." Jacob and Austin studied each other and shook hands, and then Austin said  
"Can't you guys come to dinner with us, you both look fine." Then I took a closer look at them all of their cuts had been healed I nodded and said  
"Yeah. Why can't you guys come to dinner with us?" Callie said  
"I think we both want to its just that Will wants to tell us more about Camp Half-Blood, and introduce to Chiron. He also said he wants to keep an eye on us just in case we're still jittery." Jacob nodded, and with that Will walked over to us and said  
"Callie and Jacob let's go into the lounge of the Big House so then we can talk peace, and Chiron and Mr.D are in there." They both nodded and Callie tried to get up first she almost fell and I caught her.  
"Whoa! Take it slow there." I said, and she nodded and started walking towards Will. By that time Jacob was walking on his feet, and headed towards them. They walked out of the room just in time for the dinner bell to ring. Then Austin and I headed to the mess hall.

sorry this wasn't up yesterday... It was too big for one doc, so i split it to two unequal docs... sorry about the inconvenience.


	6. Chapter 5 Austin

Aubrey and I ate in silence while the rest of the Hermes cabin talked about capture the flag. We were done eating and about to head to the campfire when I saw Callie and Jacob walking towards us. They were talking to each other they both had the same expression shocked, but at least they looked healed. They had obviously been to the camp store, Callie had her gold-brown hair in a fresh braid and a new Camp Half-Blood shirt with shorts and her old tennis shoes, and Jacob also had a new Camp Half-Blood shirt with shorts. They came up to us and Callie took Aubrey to the side and started talking to her. Jacob came up to me and said "Hey!" I said "Hey." he looked bewildered in shock " are you okay, you look upset". He replied "I'm fine it's just that...". With that he started telling me about how that Chiron had told him about how Apollo had got captured by this unknown enemy and how their oracle had spoken a new prophecy they had spoken about two demigods, and how they would save Olympus. "But he never told us the prophecy. He said if we were the demigods then it would be dangerous to know the prophecy. What was really strange was that he told us about all of this then said it might not be us, and the prophecy might not come true for years to come". I nodded we walked in silence all the rest of the way to the campfire. Percy and Annabeth asked us to sit with them, so we did and after we all sat down together. Aubrey and Callie finally came up from their discussion, and then Aubrey and I started talking to them about our day. Until the Apollo cabin started leading the songs for the campfire. Everything was going great, and then something weird happened. All of sudden Aubrey got blasted with what seemed like a beauty queen gun, and a dove appeared over her head. "What's happening!" she cried, then Annabeth stood up and said "Aubrey don't worry! This is a great thing, you've been claimed! All hail Aubrey George daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love." Everyone took a bow except for Callie, Jacob, and I, mostly because we were still in shock. Aubrey looked nothing like herself sure she always did her hair nice but now her was in a greek hair-do, she wore a sleeveless white greek dress, and it even looked like she had more make-up than usual, it just wasn't Aubrey anymore. Then just a few minutes later the girl that had led us around camp, Piper, came up to Aubrey and congratulated her and started leading her to their cabin. But right before, Piper could lead away from us fully she turned around her face still in shock and said "I'll see you guys in the morning. Goodnight." "Goodnight." we all chimed back at once. We stared until she was out of sight from us then we started walking back to the Hermes cabin together with all the rest of the Hermes cabin. When we got there a girl that was a daughter of Hermes said "Hey, we have some free sleeping bags in the closet over there" she pointed to the brown door marked cabin supplies, "by the way I'm Madeline." I grabbed a sleeping bag and laid down on the floor. After everyone was in a sleeping bag or in a bed, Connor Stoll turned the light out. I thought everyone was asleep till Madeline screamed and ran out of the cabin. Everyone was up at that point, and Connor and Travis were bawling laughing. She came back in with a scowl that would scare the terminator, "Travis, Connor! Why would you do that to me you know I hate frogs!" "Sorry sis, had to get you back after you put whipped cream in our pillows." said Travis while coughing back a laugh. "Well you had better hope next time it's not centaur blood in your pillow!" she growled then got in her bed. They both gave each other a scared look. Then Connor said "Hey sorry if we woke you guys up, and we'd better get to bed before the harpy's come after us." Then everyone slowly got back to their beds or sleeping bags. I fell asleep then the dream started happening. I was in complete darkness then a voice said "Little pawn, your time will come you will be chosen to come save your father, but why come and help him. What has he ever done for you? He abandoned you and your mother, and left you without a father and your mother without a partner and to help her with her to give up her dream. Don't help him and I will spare you." then the dream swirled and I instantly went dreamless. 


	7. Chapter 6 Aubrey

Aubrey After I had gotten claimed I felt relieved and terrified at the same time. Piper took me to the Aphrodite cabin, which looked like a pink barbie Malibu dream house. Piper was so sweet she pointed out a free bunk and said "This can be your bunk, and if you need anything just ask me or Lacy" she pointed to girl over in the corner picking out a blanket "you can go to the bathroom and get ready for bed when you're ready. If you need anything just ask.". She smiled and I smiled back and said "Thanks Piper. First question how long does this last?", I pointed to my new wardrobe and make-up change. She laughed and said "It will last a day or so, but don't feel bad or anything. It happened to all of us at some point." I put on best fake smile back, it wasn't that I disliked it, it's just my friends stared and gawked at me. I wouldn't blame them, this just wasn't me. After a quick change in the bathroom, a couple of goodnights, and then I was finally in bed. It took me a while to go to sleep, but when I did I dreamed of a department store. In fact my favorite from Tennessee. I saw a woman there she was gorgeous she had beautiful shoulder length hair, perfect features, and she was waiting jeans and a pink tank-top. She was holding up to her a pink sundress that would have looked great on her, but she said "This isn't my style, but pity it's gorgeous." "Mom? Aphrodite?" I guessed. She looked at me and smiled and nodded. "Yes, Aubrey." she said, her voice was as sweet as honey and her eyes changed different colors each time I looked into them. "Why are you here? Did you just suddenly remember you had a daughter named Aubrey 12 years ago", I said like sandpaper, regretting each word as I said them. She continued looking at clothes and said "Don't be mad at me young lady, I have always watched over you, but then again you can fight your own battles can't you." I nodded and she said "Yes it's true I haven't been with you or father but it was for the best he need not know about the real world. Somehow I understood what she meant then I asked again "Then why are you here now?" "To warn you and to give you some wisdom" she paused then continued "Aubrey do not doubt yourself you are a great warrior. Also, you have inherited a gift most of my children do not have." I frowned and asked "What gift?" " I can't tell you child, but if you wish ask your half-sister Piper." She started again and said "My child you are meant for great things. You are just as important as your friends, and my dear you are one of the strongest of my children." I could feel myself blushing even in the dream. "I wish for you to have a weapon that fits you just perfectly. This is the reason no other one fit you because you were meant for this weapon." she added Suddenly she threw a tube of plastic at me and I caught it naturally. I studied it then I realized in was my favorite lip-stick "Cinnamon Blooms" "What's so special about my favorite lip-stick?" I asked. "Well first of all uncap it" so I did, and as I removed the lid it became a dagger that felt perfectly balanced, not too heavy, but still deadly, "so there it is, and if you tap the bottom it's just regular lipstick, but there's one more thing that makes it special tell me what it is child." she said sweetly. I said automatically "My dad always loved the smell of it, he said it reminded him of you." She smiled and nodded, "Yes. My child I must go, and I will meet you again soon. Now get some rest." Slowly her and the rest of my dream faded, and I was instantly dreamless. Chapter Six up and running, boo yah! leave a review if you liked it or have something we could do better. Galaxy eyes out! 


	8. Chapter 7 Callie

Callie

I had had a really rough day. First Jacob showed up in the middle of the night hurt, and not to mention I was still hurt too. Then he and I talked to Chiron who told us we might be part of a prophecy, and we may not be. That left me at a big cliffhanger. Though I was glad to have Aubrey, Austin, and Jacob they were great friends to have with me.

I was having a nightmare of a huge bottomless pit of darkness spreading across the earth when I awoke to Jacob gently shaking me and saying softly

"Callie". I looked into those beautiful brown eyes we stared at each other for a few seconds. His eyes reminded me of the morning sun; warm, radiant, and just gorgeous. It was a little awkward though he was practically on top of me, but I wasn't going to ruin the moment. I hated too but I knew we had better stop staring at each before someone noticed, so I smiled and said

"Is it morning?", he nodded I looked around and saw other campers awakening also. He helped me up and I put some fresh clothes on. After I did I met him and Austin outside the cabin. We started talking about today's schedule, and I was surprisingly excited to learn how to sword fight.

"I bet I can out do you in sword-fighting, genius." Jacob said playfully as we walked to the mess hall with the Hermes cabin. He had given me the nickname after I outwitted everybody when playing games as kids (like hide and seek).

"Yeah right! I think you've been in the sun to long fried brain!" I replied back. I had given him that name because he always had a wicked tan that made him looked like he spent all day outside, and let's just say he wasn't the brightest of them all.

"Yeah well I think I will whip both of you! I got some mad skills!" Austin said. We all laughed and we finally reached the mess hall.

I was so glad to finally have some real food, and let's just say Camp Half-Blood knew how to dig in. As I was eating I saw the Aphrodite cabin being led by, Piper, near the back I saw Aubrey. She still had her blessing from her mom, and I mean it was a blessing. Her hair was in a perfect Greek hair-do, she had a white sleeveless dress on, and it looked like she had more make-up than usual, I was sure she liked it and then again maybe she didn't. After breakfast was finished we all started training for capture the flag.

It was the Ares, Demeter, Hectate, Nemesis, Dinonosysus, and Apollo. Against Poseidon, Athena, Zeus, Hermes, Hephaestus, and Aphrodite.

Throughout the day I trained pretty well except I wasn't the best at Archery, but Austin and Jacob were pros though. So Jacob helped me and Austin asked to help Aubrey, but and said

"No that's ok." Then Connor Stoll asked to help her and she obliged, and at that point Jacob and I started snickering.

"Don't take it personal, Austin, she just has a crush!" I coughed out while still laughing.

Then I was amazing at sword fighting, but I had to use a sword that didn't fit me well. First, I got to demonstrate and practice with Percy.

He said

"Class this is a basic move of attack. Just watch.", he got ready to attack while a few Ares kids snickered at me. So Percy turned around he charged at me, but I was ready for him I sidestepped and he came up beside me. He tried to react but I was to quick I slung his sword into a near by bleacher, then I had my sword up to his neck. I looked at everyone staring and I backed away and said

"Sorry, Percy," He laughed and said

"Sorry? Callie that was amazing! Where did you learn that? And please show me again!" I smiled and said

"I defeated an arai that way, and I can try." I tried for a second time and I did it perfectly again, and eventually after a few shows of it to the other campers, Percy made us start practicing with a partner. I smiled and looked at Jacob and said

"Do you still think you can out do me fried brain?". He chuckled and said

"Bring it on!" So, first I practiced with Jacob and we tied with each other, so we called it a draw then I practiced with Aubrey and we talked about last night.

"It's pretty exciting finding out about your mom. Isn't it?" I said, she nodded and replied

"Yeah, but you aren't going to believe me but I feel so different in this get-up" I nodded and added

"Yeah, I can understand you being a little scared and nervous about all of this." She smiled and said "But you want to her something cool?", I nodded vigorously she continued

"My mom talked to me in my dream last night...". She continued tell me about her dream and she finished by saying "and she gave me my own dagger.". She showed me a tube of lipstick, and it was her favorite.

"How does it turn into a dagger?" I asked. She answered by uncapping it, and it turned into a bronze dagger and I muttered "Cool." She nodded and said

"Yeah and it's also lipstick too" she tapped the bottom and it was regular lipstick,"this was why I couldn't find any weapons yesterday because my mom had this one just for me. Also, get this it's name is, Ομορφιά!,"

"Beauty." I answered her, and also I found out that I can read Greek!

After we got done in the afternoon, the teams started planning ahead strategies. We were with our team when, Annabeth said

"Okay, so we hid our flag deep in the woods near the creek so then the Hephaestus, Poesidion, Aphrodite, and Zeus cabins are on defense." she pointed it out on the map. "So then the Athena and Hermes cabin are going up the middle to get to Zeus's fist and obviously." she added. Then I saw something on the map and it just clicked in my brain

"Annabeth, what if we had a few people from the Athena cabin come up along the border of the woods near Zeus's fist on the right, and then have a few people from the Hermes cabin come upon the left side along the border of Zeus's fist. Then have the rest come on the straight ahead like you had planned already." I suggested. She studied what, I had said intently, while the rest of the campers were muttering in agreement.

"Okay campers scratch my plan we will be having three groups make their way to Zeus's fist", a few looked at her in disbelief (I'm guessing nobody usually questions Annnabeth), "so Malcom, I, April, and April pick someone else to go too." Annabeth said loudly. April chose another guy with blonde hair and grey eyes to come with them. "Callie. If you would pleases pick your team from the Hermes cabin?" she asked.

"Of course, Jacob, Austin, myself, and may I take Aubrey instead?" I said questionably. She nodded and shouted

"Ok campers make your way to your starting positions, and if you are on the outside borders please start near the creek!" We all walked into the woods, and my mind suddenly went on full hard-rive. I picked up everything in my surroundings, it must be my ADHD (I had never told anyone I had it before). Austin, Jacob, Aubrey, and I made our way to right near the border beside the lake.

"Ready Guys?" Jacob called.

"Ready as I'll ever be Jacob!", Aubrey said. Then we heard the horn, and the game was on!

Technical difficulties! chapters eight and eleven are glitches but i will fix them ASAP, keep letting us know what you think!


	9. Chapter 8 Austin

Austin

We charged towards Zeus's fist and hopefully one of us could grab the flag or come out alive. They were ready but unfortunately for them, so were we. My friends and were fighting side by side; I was shooting down kids with my arrows (mostly in the leg or sword/dagger/spear arm), Aubrey was slicing through kids with her dagger and occasionally flipping someone with her free arm, Jacob was going through people constantly with his sword but it must be hard because the sword didn't fit him well, and Callie was doing the same with her sword.

Until Callie suddenly pulled Jacob aside and whispered something to him, and then started making her way to the statue. I saw her climbing the statue she was doing great, so I went back to shooting down campers.

Then I heard a bellow from the top of the fist it was from the counselor of the Ares cabin, Clarisse. That girl had long brown hair and looked like she could bench-press the Iffle Tower. She yelled

"Girlie if you think you can get this flag, well you've got another thing comin!". I realized she was talking to Callie, and Callie was climbing up to the fist. She had her hands on a ledge on the fist, and she was pulling herself up when Clarisse swung her sword at Callie's right hand and hit it right along her knuckles. Callie screamed in pain she was now dangling by one hand over a 30 ft drop. Just then I realized how quiet it was, hardly any fights had broken out, because everyone was watching Clarisse and Callie. Then the silence was broken when Aubrey screamed

"Callie hang on!". Callie reached back up to the ledge, and Clarisse hit Callie's wrist hard with the blunt of her sword. Once again Callie dropped her hurt hand and wrist down, and she was obviously dazed in pain. Clarisse Was about to swing at the other hand when Jacob yelled "No!", and Clarisse looked at him, then he said  
"Austin you know what to do." looking at pleadingly. Then he started running to the statue, and then Clarisse turned her attention all on Jacob and I knew what to do. Her biggest mistake was looking at Jacob and not me, so I did what I knew would hurt her enough to get her attention from them. I shot one perfect arrow at her right thigh, and when it hit she screamed in pain. She couldn't focus enough on Callie, Jacob, or anything. This gave Callie enough time to pull herself up with her good arm, and she got up on the fist to grab the flag with Clarisse hobbling behind her. But Callie was to quick for her, and with that Callie grabbed the red flag and jumped from the fist.

I guess it wasn't her best option, but it sure did get her away from Clarisse faster. I don't know how he did it, but Jacob caught Callie almost perfectly in his arms.  
"Red team! Don't just stand there and gawk, you morons do something!". Then that's when every red camper charged at Callie, Jacob, and any other blue camper. I saw Jacob holding on to Callie's hand dragging her through the swarm of red that had come upon them.  
"Aubrey! Let's help them!" I yelled at her, and she nodded. I took out my two identical daggers and started running towards them with Aubrey by my side. When we reached them Aubrey and I took turns swiping out anyone that was trying to block their path. At that time we were running towards the middle of the woods, and it didn't take long till we were in the woods running in silence.

"Can. We. Stop. For. Just. A. Second?" Aubrey gasped after we had been sprinting for a good 10 minutes.  
"Yeah, we're almost to the lake so we should be okay." I said. We sat down on a few rocks, and Jacob looked down to examine Callie's bad arm more closely.  
"Callie, I think you broke your wrist." he said, and then Aubrey gasped and said  
"Callie, look how bad your bleeding!". "I know guys." she gasped, and she was obviously still in pain.  
"Here" I started as I took the flag from her "let me take it for now okay.", and she nodded.  
"Austin, that was the greatest arrow ever shot. Thank you so much." Callie gasped.  
"Thanks" I said back to her "we should start heading out now guys", and everyone nodded in agreement with me.  
"Here, let me carry for now, you do not need to be running so much." Jacob offered.  
"Can you carry me and run at the same time Fried Brain?" Callie asked, he laughed and nodded.  
"Ok. Let's start going before we run into more war-crazed Ares kids." Aubrey warned. With thatJacob gently picked Callie up, and she laid her head on his shoulder. I could see how protective he was of her now. Also, how much Callie was enjoying the bit of relaxment and warmth from him. If they didn't know how much both of them cared for each other then they were both crazy. We started running again then we stopped dead in our tracks once we reached the stream.


	10. Chapter 9 Austin

Austin

We charged towards Zeus's fist and hopefully one of us could grab the flag or come out alive. They were ready but unfortunately for them, so were we. My friends and were fighting side by side; I was shooting down kids with my arrows (mostly in the leg or sword/dagger/spear arm), Aubrey was slicing through kids with her dagger and occasionally flipping someone with her free arm, Jacob was going through people constantly with his sword but it must be hard because the sword didn't fit him well, and Callie was doing the same with her sword.

Until Callie suddenly pulled Jacob aside and whispered something to him, and then started making her way to the statue. I saw her climbing the statue she was doing great, so I went back to shooting down campers.

Then I heard a bellow from the top of the fist it was from the counselor of the Ares cabin, Clarisse. That girl had long brown hair and looked like she could bench-press the Iffle Tower. She yelled

"Girlie if you think you can get this flag, well you've got another thing comin!" I realized she was talking to Callie, and Callie was climbing up to the fist. She had her hands on a ledge on the fist, and she was pulling herself up when Clarisse swung her sword at Callie's right hand and hit it right along her knuckles. Callie screamed in pain she was now dangling by one hand over a 30 ft drop. Just then I realized how quiet it was, hardly any fights had broken out, because everyone was watching Clarisse and Callie. Then the silence was broken when Aubrey screamed

"Callie hang on!". Callie reached back up to the ledge, and Clarisse hit Callie's wrist hard with the blunt of her sword. Once again Callie dropped her hurt hand and wrist down, and she was obviously dazed in pain. Clarisse Was about to swing at the other hand when Jacob yelled

"No!" and Clarisse looked at him, then he said "Austin you know what to do." looking at pleadingly. Then he started running to the statue, and then Clarisse turned her attention all on Jacob and I knew what to do. Her biggest mistake was looking at Jacob and not me, so I did what I knew would hurt her enough to get her attention from them. I shot one perfect arrow at her right thigh, and when it hit she screamed in pain. She couldn't focus enough on Callie, Jacob, or anything. This gave Callie enough time to pull herself up with her good arm, and she got up on the fist to grab the flag with Clarisse hobbling behind her. But Callie was to quick for her, and with that Callie grabbed the red flag and jumped from the fist.

I guess it wasn't her best option, but it sure did get her away from Clarisse faster. I don't know how he did it, but Jacob caught Callie almost perfectly in his arms.

"Red team! Don't just stand there and gawk, you morons do something!". Then that's when every red camper charged at Callie, Jacob, and any other blue camper. I saw Jacob holding on to Callie's hand dragging her through the swarm of red that had come upon them.

"Aubrey! Let's help them!" I yelled at her, and she nodded. I took out my two identical gold daggers and started running towards them with Aubrey by my side. When we reached them Aubrey and I took turns swiping out anyone that was trying to block their path. At that time we were running towards the middle of the woods, and it didn't take long till we were in the woods running in silence.

"Can. We. Stop. For. Just. A. Second?" Aubrey gasped after we had been sprinting for a good 10 minutes. "Yeah, we're almost to the lake so we should be okay." I said. We sat down on a few rocks, and Jacob looked down to examine Callie's bad arm more closely.

"Callie, I think you broke your wrist." he said, and then Aubrey gasped and said

"Callie, look how bad your bleeding!"

"I know guys." she gasped, and she was obviously still in pain.

"Here" I started as I took the flag from her "let me take it for now okay.", and she nodded.

"Austin, that was the greatest arrow ever shot. Thank you so much." Callie gasped.

"Thanks" I said back to her "we should start heading out now guys", and everyone nodded in agreement with me.

"Here, let me carry for now, you do not need to be running so much." Jacob offered.

"Can you carry me and run at the same time Fried Brain?" Callie asked, he laughed and nodded.

"Ok. Let's start going before we run into more war-crazed Ares kids." Aubrey warned. With that Jacob gently picked Callie up, and she laid her head on his shoulder. I could see how protective he was of her now. Also, how much Callie was enjoying the bit of relaxation and warmth from him. If they didn't know how much both of them cared for each other then they were both crazy. We started running again then we stopped dead in our tracks once we reached the stream.


	11. Chapter 10 Austin

Austin

We stopped dead in our tracks once we reached the stream. At first we couldn't see anything because our vision was blocked by a ten foot wave in the stream directed towards any Demeter, Hectate, Nemesis, and Dionysus camper. We stared as all of the campers were floating in the water gasping for air, and standing on the water behind was none other that Percy Jackson.

"Hold fire blue team it's our teammates!" Percy shouted to the blue campers. He spoke to soon, all of the red campers started getting out of the water and charging towards us. Aubrey and I started fighting with our weapons, and part of the defense for the blue team was with us. I was shooting down anyone near one of team members in distress. Then I saw Callie and Jacob holding on to each other trying to get to me.

"Austin give us the flag and come with us to take the flag to the hideout. Besides we need to end the game." Callie said. I nodded and at that point we started running to our flag hideout. I was shooting down campers in front of us while, Jacob was fighting with his sword, and Callie was right beside of him carrying the flag and only using her sword with her hurt arm when necessary. We were almost to the hideout across from the stream when suddenly Jacob turned and jumped in behind Callie, and at that point he stumbled and fell to his knees. Callie gasped and saw what she was staring at in the back of Jacob's calf was a fresh arrow. Then a bunch of Demeter's campers were near us, and we were only a few feet away from our team surrounding the tree with the blue flag and I knew that they couldn't help us until we were a few feet closer. Callie shouted at me

"Austin take the flag, and we will be right behind you." and she threw the flag to me while mumbling something about why did Fried Brain have to be so noble? I started running before the angry gardeners could catch me, and over my shoulder I saw Callie carrying Jacob with her arm around his shoulder and his arm around her waist. I was almost at our tree hideout when I was ambushed by the stupid gardeners, and I saw Callie and Jacob on their feet only a few feet away near the tree hideout to.

"Jacob! Catch!" I yelled he caught it and started running/hobbling. He couldn't take anymore so he yelled

"Callie! Take it!" he threw it to her so she caught and ran to the hideout. She got their before anyone could catch her, and then she got there. The blue team cheered and she hoisted up the flag proudly and smiled. They all started yelling her name and surprisingly mine, Jacob's, and Aubrey's. I guess because they knew how hard we had worked to get that stinkin flag there to win the game. All of the blue team surrounded us even the groups that went to get the flag were there. Then something weird started happening everyone stopped cheering I looked around myself and I was glowing golden, and my bow wasn't made of wood anymore it was solid gold and was also glowing. Here's where it gets even weirder; number 1 also my daggers were literally radiating there own fire, and second Jacob had the same golden aura also. His sword was doing the same thing as my daggers. Then above his head was a golden sun, and I realized the same must be for me.


	12. Chapter 11 Jacob THE PROPHECY

Jacob

"Hail Austin London and Jacob Dun Sons of Apollo, God of ; music, poetry, oracles, archery, medicine, and sun." Annabeth said loudly over the silence of everyone staring at me and Austin. Then campers started to kneel just like they had when Aubrey got claimed. Everyone was still kneeling when there was a clap of light and a beating of wings. It all suddenly stopped and standing right beside of Callie stood a beautiful woman in a white tank top, blue jeans, and combat boots. Her hair was brown and hanging over her shoulders with a golden laurel on her head.  
"Mom? Why are you here?" asked Annabeth, as she made her way over to Callie and the woman.  
"I'm on business related terms Annabeth." she paused and smiled at Callie, and Callie was staring at the woman like everyone else.  
"First to congratulate the victory of the blue team, and my daughter for her use of battle strategy and strength." she said to Callie.  
"Wait so..." I started, but I was cut off by the woman  
"Yes, all hail Callie Graven my daughter." she said loud and clearly. Then above Callie's head burned the symbol of an owl, and then I really understood now Callie is a daughter of Athena; Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, and crafts. Now it was my turn to kneel, and so did everyone else.  
"You may stand. Second I came to tell some news, Apollo has been captured." Athena stated. Everyone gawked at her and I shook my head to make sure I had heard her correctly.  
"I am here on behalf of the whole olympian council. We have ordered a quest to be lead to find him and bring him back by the winter solstice." She said. Everyone started whispering in disbelief when, Annabeth asked  
"Who is to lead this quest mother?"  
"I think you know Annabeth. Remember they are your responsibility give them more knowledge, before they leave" she replied emphasizing the last three words. Athena turned to Chiron who was making his way to her and said "Chiron you know what they need prepare them." she commanded. She turned to Callie and said

"Well done child, remember wisdom can always out power the brawn." she said gently. Then Athena turned into a grey owl and started flying until she disappeared from thin air. Then campers started talking loudly to one another, and finally Chiron shouted  
"Silence! Everyone proceed to the camp fire except." he pointed to Callie, Austin, Aubrey, and I  
"you four." Slowly everyone started walking away from the scene except a couple of red and blue campers who went to search for other hurt campers.  
"Follow me." Chiron said, and Annabeth decided she would come also. We were walking to the Big House and I took a glance at Callie. She had terrified/shocked expression on her face. I got closer to her and whispered  
"Hey, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine it's just a lot to think about." she whispered back. I took her hand and squeezed it then said gently,  
"Hey, you're gonna be fine. We're all gonna be fine." She smiled and said  
"I know. Thanks for saving me back there, twice." I smirked and said  
"We are best friends, and you know I will always be there to save you. And besides I thought you were pretty comfortable in my arms." She smiled and rolled her eyes,  
"You wish Fried Brain."  
"Ok whatever you say Genius" I said playfully. She smiled and we kept walking with our hands entwined. Under normal situations I would have been a little embarrassed, but it felt so great knowing she was right beside of me. When we reached the Big House we immediately went to the lounge, and sat around the ping-pong table. Mr.D suddenly bustled in and said to Chiron  
"I heard Athena was here. Did she tell the news?" Chiron nodded and Mr.D said "Oh great, well you can handle this Chiron I have to go IM Zeus." He quickly exited the room, and then I heard him talking to someone.  
"Now, Annabeth where is Rachel we need her counseling before really determining who is the leader of this quest." Chiron said calmly.  
"I'll go get her Chiron." Annabeth said, and then rose to get Rachel. We waited until Annabeth busted in with a girl with frizzy red hair, a Camp Half-Blood shirt, and jeans with paint stains on them. "Hey Chiron. What do need? Annabeth didn't really explain much." she said. "Rachel these four have been ordered a quest and we need a prophecy to determine the true leader." he replied.  
"Ok. Just let me concentrate and someone needs to ask me." Rachel said.  
"Ok. How about Callie?" Annabeth said. Callie nodded, and Chiron said  
"Ok Callie. Just ask 'I wish to hear the prophecy for the quest to save Apollo'."Callie nodded, then Rachel told everyone to be quiet so she could concentrate. Then green smoke started to spew from her mouth and she said in voice that sounded like rasping snakes  
"I'm the sprit Delphi speaker of the prophecies of Phoebus Apollo, and slayer of the mighty python. Approach seeker and ask." Callie stepped forward and said  
"I wish to hear the prophecy for the quest to save Apollo."  
"Ah..

The daughter of wisdom walks with three, to save the god archery.

He will be found in the land where sun doesn't hold, where the four must face the darkness behold.

Brothers must drive the car, to the save the world from seeing leaky tar.

The Brain and the dove will break the cage, while the brain must face the misery of written tale page.

In the end one of the four must stay behind, for the fact that three is the limit up high." she stated, and fell into Annabeth's arms. The smell of snakes slowly started to disappear. We all looked and stared, and trying to soak in Rachel's words.  
"It's clear that Callie will be leading this quest, and you shall be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Since then you will have 1 week to save Apollo. We will talk more in the morning Callie. You are all dismissed." Chiron said, then left the room. Annabeth left in a hurry with Rachel, and so we left the Big House. When we were on the porch of the Big House,  
"Goodnight guys." Aubrey said then took off to her cabin.  
"Goodnight Callie, come on new bro let's go." Austin said.  
"Um first, can Jacob can you walk me to my cabin?" Callie asked me, and her expression said Please!  
"Sure. I'll see in the cabin Jacob. Goodnight." Austin said with a mischievous smile.  
"Shall we?" I asked, and holding out my hand as a gesture. Callie smirked and grabbed my hand  
"Thanks." she said softly.  
"Your welcome. Are you gonna be ok?" I replied, as we were walking to her cabin.  
"Yeah. It's just weird to have all of this thrown at me." she said.  
"I understand, and you know I'm always here for you." I said softly to her.  
"Yeah, like you always used me as a human shield when we used to play freeze tag as kids." she replied playfully and chuckled. I chuckled and said  
"But I was always the first one to get you back in the game." I said.  
"Sure, unless you were the tagger Fried Brain, but then again you never could catch me." she taunted. I protested  
"Hey, I caught you that one time!" She laughed and said  
"Yeah, because one of your buddies tripped on the playground."  
"Yeah, you were never the most graceful swan ever were you?" I taunted.  
"Hey!" she protested. At that point we were both laughing, and then I realized we had just reached Cabin 6. We both stood staring at each other for a few seconds when she let go of my hand and said "Thanks again Fried Brain." With that she did something that surprised me, she kissed me on the cheek. I smiled and said  
"Your welcome Genius." She chuckled and went into the Athena cabin and was greeted by her half brothers and sisters. When she was safely inside, I put my hand to my cheek and felt where warm soft lips had touched. I got out of my daze, and ran to the Apollo cabin. I thought the whole way there  
"Does she like me or was that just a friend to friend peck?" When I reached my cabin I saw Austin at the entrance, and he smiled and said  
"Where have you been Lover boy?". "What? No, dude we are just friends, and we have been that way since kindergarten."  
"Ok if you say so Fried Brain." he said my nickname in a girly voice.  
"Hey, only Genius is allowed to call me that!" I protested.  
"Whatever you say Lover Boy." He cooed. I playfully punched him in the arm, and said  
"Night Bro." as we walked to our bunks that had been given to us by the rest of the Apollo cabin. After we got settled with our half brothers and sisters we went to bed with Will calling  
"Lights out! See ya in the a.m.".


	13. Chapter 12 Apology

Sorry, we lost this document and have up to fifteen so far, but i accidentally lost this one so i won't be able to post for a while, or until we write it back up.

-Galaxyeyes3000


End file.
